BerryKetchup
by Changeddumbname
Summary: WARNING Sanscest between Classic and US. fluff and smut. ecto-tongue, dong, ect. Soul sex you bet! conflicted emotions sure I think. Competitive Naughty Blue yep yep. May perhaps have some Papycest cuz why not. write a review telling me what you think.


Chapter 1:

The world was dizzy, but that happened sometimes when he woke up. What wouldn't happen in a million years is he would be staring face to face with a doppelganger self of himself. Sans saw stars literally in his other self's eyes and he had a smile so sincere he wondered if they were actually the same person.

Sans classic pov

"Um, hi me?" I say "OH YAY your awake :] I'm the magnificent Sans and are you?" uh was this guy for real? The 'magnificent' he kinda chuckled at that, "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" I look around there's no sign of Papyrus or alternate Papyrus. "Sans is my name though. Hmmm are you ok? You did take quite a fall down the stairs." "Down the stairs?" I question he nods at me "That's right there was a sudden shift in the space time continuum" I told myself only this time I'm not crazy and I was actually talking to myself. He looked at me with those big blue orbs then blinked his sockets and tilted his head like he had no idea what I was talking about. "See uh I must have fallen through the disruption into" looking around I see that this isn't my universes house the green couch had changed to a beige couch and well all the colors were different. I noticed the pet rock had a bow on it, no way was this universe mine my rock was male. "Your universe" I finish. "Oh so then Papy My older brother would be in your universe?" he asked I began calculating several factors "I suppose so, was he standing at the top of the stairs too?" I asked "Yes" he replied. "Well I guess we swapped places" I sighed this wasn't good at all. "So where's your time machine maybe with our heads combined we can get it up and running" I must have been extra lazy because it took me this long to realized three very crucial facts I wished I registered when I woke up. One, my other self was clean and NOT wearing the hoodie trademark of almost every alternate universe Sans. Two, he was wearing a blue scarf and the same kind of battle body Paps would wear. And Third but not least, did he just say Papyrus was the older brother? I mean I get the question all the time since Paps grew so much taller than me, but those are one of the drawbacks with obtaining the kind of Power that I had. "Um" . . . I start but with nothing to say. "I don't own a time machine sorry. But Undyne can help she's great with science." He replied Undyne great with science oh no, I stood up to follow him but I felt extremely dizzy. After effects of the universe jump. "Oh no are you not feeling well? I know we can visit Undyne tomorrow. Are you hungry?" he asks "Yeah" I reply.

After awhile of clamoring noises coming from the kitchen he comes out with several dishes balanced on his bones, Paps would be impressed I thought. There were diced tomatoes in one bowl and cut up lettuce in another plus taco shells accompanied some burnt and raw taco meat. I look questioningly at the taco meat but I realize now that this universes me was the equivalent of my universes Papyrus. So then if I enjoy the meal like I would Pap's spaghetti then he should- "wow Tacos aren't my overall favorite, but I think I've just converted. These are fantastic Blue me." I say and to my expectation he smiles real big with tears preparing to leak from his sockets "REALLY!" he shouts overwhelmed. I smile and relax finally. "Tell me about your Papyrus?" I ask him mainly worried that both of their Papyrus were without a Sans to protect them "OH" he starts "Well he's such a lazy bones! He leaves his socks laying around everywhere and is always sleeping at his post!" I have to smile yep my theory is correct this Sans was just like my Paps. "Oh um, Sans" "Just call me Berry." I tell him "Berry?" he asks "Cuz I'm a" I curl up into a ball and put my hood on "A blueberry" I smile at the pun, but Blue Sans is not pleased "NO NOT YOU TOO! Papyrus is just as terrible" he sighs obviously missing his brother. "Say Sans do you think he is ok? I mean what's your brother like?"He asks me "I understand your concern I was worried for a second there too, but my Paps is just like you. He wants to be in the royal guard and" "REALLY!" he interrupts "Yep, he even wears a cool battle armor like yours and he trains with Undyne." I finish "with Undyne? But Undyne's a royal scientist." "Not in my universe." I tell him. "From what I can speculate our worlds are complete opposites." I say "So Muffet's café in your world is actually?" he questions "uh Grillby's I suppose." "OH wow so that creepy Flame guy from Hot lands is the baker in your world." He says with his fists shaking wow where does he get all this energy from? "Yeah" "Oh I can't wait to tell Undyne that she is actually the captain of the royal guard in your world" – "I gotta stop ya right there Blue, see no one else can know that I'm from another universe, it can cause problems maybe even destroy both our worlds." "Oh I see, hey so you nicknamed me Blue? What shall I call you?" I try to think, I'm wearing a blue hoodie Blues already taken maybe Hoodie? No that's dumb, besides it has to be something I can answer to. Ok so how about "Sansy?" "hmm Ok" he says. We officially shake hands and finish our meal which wasn't too bad then he asks if I wanted to watch NTT. I thought he said MTT but then I remember that this world is opposite mine but I see the same square robot but instead of the usual dramas or cooking show this guy goes into a rap and has some surprising athletic skills for being a square.

Blueberries pov

It's almost time for bed now where should Sansy sleep I wonder. I look over at him watching TV semi amused just like my Papy I miss my brother but Sansy said that his Brother would take care of him. As I observe him I keep finding more and more similarities he has with Papy except- I gulp. I always did like my reflection but to this extent it's weird right? I don't really know what it is this feeling but I really want to wear his hoodie for some reason. That's odd I never really cared for Papy's hoodie but he always wore it he even said once that it gave him a sense of security I wonder if Sansy feels the same way. Hmm maybe Sansy should sleep with me on my bed after all Papy's room is a disaster. "Hey Sansy, it's getting rather late and I have to get up early tomorrow to meet with Alphys for some early training. Are you ready for bed? You can sleep in my room my brothers room is no doubt a mess. Believe me there are socks hanging from the ceiling and oozing down the walls I've told him time and time again to pick them up but" I shudder as I remember going in there to do it myself one terrible day "I'm afraid of being buried again." I see the shock on Sansy's face "uh sure but I can stay on the couch" I don't even let him finish the sentence "Oh no you are the guest I insist that you sleep in my bed." I nod my head and plant my foot getting up to take his hand and show him to my room. "Ok then" he complies and takes my hand. That same feeling from before when we shook hands, jolted through me disappearing into my rib cavity what is that?

Sansy's pov

Ok everything is fine, but what was that shock just now when I grabbed Blue's hand, don't tell me I like him? I never even liked myself let alone my own reflection. No he is just like Paps, I just adore him the same way I do my brother yeah that's right. We go into the same room that my room would be in the house at least that wasn't different but I had to stifle my laugh when I saw the crane bed. "Papy got me this bed so I can dream with my head in the clouds." He beams and takes a stance next to the bed. "So I guess you gotta dream big." I kid he nods his head "yep" "well then I should be careful of any low flying birds then yeah." Really theses weren't my best of puns but I had to say something it was getting awkward that blue wasn't leaving me to sleep already. He gave me a look then rolled his blue orb star eyes and asked "which side do you want to take? I'd like to have the end farthest from the wall since I don't want you to fall off but you get first pick" he smiled I was taken aback at first, I figured he would sleep on the couch but hey it's not every day you get to sleep with yourself right? I smile wickedly wondering what it is we do share in common and if it was the fact that we both sleep in the nude. "I'll take the end farthest from the wall no need to worry about me blue I'm flexible" I say he smiles and says "ok then I'll be changing in the bathroom, would you like to borrow some of my clothes?" I was imagining what he would say or do when he finally came to bed and had to crawl over my naked self to reach his side when it occurred to me that my thinking was dangerous. "Um yeah" I say. Seriously what am I thinking?

We both situate ourselves in the bed. Blue seems fine with the close confines and physical contact but I'm not all that sure given that I have nightmares about the reset and I really didn't want to think about if I had a panic attack. I would never hurt Papyrus but Blue wasn't Papyrus "Hey Sans" he says drowsily "Hays for horses ya know" I say hey when you feel like shit its best to make yourself smile and Puns are enjoyably funny because they are reasonable and cause other people to groan heh, heh. Blue softly punches me which I deserve "Do you get Nightmares about dying?" My eye lights shrink to darkness as my worst fear is realized if this Sans remembers his death as the role of a Papyrus does that mean Papyrus remembers too? "Yes" I say more darker then I intended "I thought so, my Papy has terrible panic attacks, but don't worry the Magnificent Sans is here to help you with your problems. So don't be afraid." I kinda choke up on relief and satisfaction that this other version of me was so pure. Letting myself be lazy I sink into the mattress and sleep.

(:WARNING: SMUT AHEAD NO MORE FLUFF ok fluff later but you know what I mean. btw this my first time smut hooray:)

Guess whose Pov

Bones, Bones, Bones. That's all I can think of as I look at him. We should be the same right? I wonder if he has the same scar or the same nick in his vertebrae ooooh or the same weak spots that makes your soul beat like crazy. Magic begins swelling around my bones "ahh" I gasp and quickly cover my mouth he's sleeping right next to me oh his skull looks so lovely my hips move on their own the heat of my magic takes over as it washes through me. My mind hazes as I imagine that lovely skull bobbing up and down my length which formed unbidden into my hands. I grasp the genital firmly as I shake and rattle next to him my tongue flows out of my mouth drooling uncontrollably. Wow it's never felt this good before. I close my eyes and slink my other hand up my night shirt to grasp my lower ribs massaging them how I think Sansy would. (Ha ha yep it's a naughty Blue) I bite the pillow as I feel my voice come crawling out "hmm, hmmm" I feel movement on the bed and still myself not to move so much opening my eyes I see Sansy leaning on his arm watching me. He leans in and whispers in my ear "Need a hand?" he asks reaching down to my exposed spine and wrapping each finger around that one sensitive bone that drives my soul wild I can feel the heat of my souls glow as it burns bright in my rib cage I push my tongue out into Sans mouth and push him down onto the bed. My bed, my prey I think animalistic and growl at him. His soul starts to glow and hum as his eyes glaze over in lust such a beautiful sight and I start ramming into him hitting that spot on his spine making him gasp and moan but the sheer pleasure of my tip caressing his milky white bones drives me wild to the brink of darkness.

I somehow wake from the darkness to find an unpleasant stickiness in my- Oh MY STARS! I bite my finger to prevent from screaming Sansy's still very much asleep next to me. Oh no the ladder is on his side. I look at the alarm clock I put on the headboard shelf eeek it's almost time for the alarm to go off. I make to sit up but Sans jostles in his sleep so I freeze silently wishing he doesn't wake up and find me in this embarrassing situation. Of course if he did I'd just tackle him then and there since he was lazy like Papy he wouldn't stand a chance against me the magnificent Sans ahh and then I could continue the dream. I feel the stickiness begin forming again and think up a plan. I begin imagining how Sansy's skull would bob up and down on my ectopenis how his own slick ecto tongue would wrap around me squeezing and sucking. Immediately my ecto length forms again revived and the sticky residue from the heated dream gets absorbed in the magic flow now to crawl over Sansy and pass it all off as morning wood. Why was it called that anyway? Guess I'll have to ask Alphys later she knew all sorts of "Kink" information due to Undyne's Anime library. Hmm guess I'll have to have her explain what a kink was too. Maybe Sansy would know, nah I doubt it.

(As of yet I don't really know who should Top at this time so leave a review or something of who it is you want dominating the F.U.C.K out the other.)

Thanks for reading chapter 1


End file.
